Clara Loves The Doctor
by claradoctor11love
Summary: Clara Oswald has been traveling with the Doctor for a few months, and in that time, she's fallen for him. And she gets the courage one Wednesday night to finally tell him how she feels, and that single thing sets the stage for a whole new adventure. Whouffle, Clara and Eleven. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! *THE RATING IS BUMPED UP FOR A REASON! CHAPTER 3 IS THE REASON!*
1. Feelings

**Here is the first chapter of my Whouffle, Clara Loves The Doctor. This is the prequel to Clara and Her Doctor, which will be up when I finish this story. Love you Whoufflepuffs and Whovians!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Clara Oswald, The Doctor, or the TARDIS, or Doctor Who. I totally wish I did. Then Matt would still be the Doctor and there would be a lot more snogging!_**

* * *

Clara tiptoed as quietly as possible down the steps from her room at the Maitland's house to the front door . She grabbed her red bag from the coat rack, which held her mum's book and her birthday present from the Doctor- a small bag that was bigger on the inside- along with extra hair ties, a wallet, her phone and her spontaneous gift for the Doctor in the Time Lord bag, which was a book filled with pictures from their travels, along with a section of notes to him straight from her heart. Some had been written almost illegibly, her hands shaking as she wrote down the words she had wanted to say to him for what felt like months being poured out onto paper for him to read that Wednesday night.

After closing and locking the door behind her, she stood on the front porch, leaning against the wall of the outside of the house. She heaved a sigh, not sure of what he would say when he read what she had written. The thought almost horrified her, What if he simply shrugged it off, laughed, or didn't do anything at all? She shook her head, making sure to bury the bad thoughts with good ones. He had said she was the only mystery worth solving. He had always looked at her like she was the only person in the room. He had always held her hand and touched her face when she needed him the most, and had been on time each Wednesday, not a minute later than 22:00 exactly.

Clara looked down at her watch. 21:59:55. She looked up, and heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising, and couldn't help but smile as it landed with a dull thud. She bounded to the doors, which opened just before she would have come into contact with them. She jumped straight into the Doctor's arms, where he spun her around in a circle, smiling against her shoulder. After being set down onto the floor, she said to him, 'I got you a present. NO PEEKING! Close your eyes.' After he did so, she dug in the bag, and brought out the album, which was made to look like the TARDIS exterior. 'Open! It's bigger on the inside. I…wrote some things for you at the end, if you want to read them…' He smiled and hugged her. 'Thank you, Clara, I think this is the first one anyone's ever given to me.' She smiled. 'I want to give you a lot of firsts.'

He opened up the book, sitting down in one of the two airplane-esque seats around the console. He patted the spot next to him, moving over. 'Come on, I want you to look at it with me.' She felt her face turn red, and she plopped herself onto the seat, her right leg frighteningly close to his left, basically pushed against it. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 'I made sure to pick up at least one thing everywhere we went. Like a piece of an asteroid when we went to Akhaten, and also a bit of ice from when we were on the submarine. It's water now, but same thing. And I got a little branch from the pocket universe, too.'

At that moment, he turned to the first of the notes. She shrank in the seat, her face becoming even redder as he read it. He smiled, and turned the page, where one of the more feeling revealing notes was. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and the gesture calmed Clara down in a heartbeat. He rubbed her arm as he turned the page, and she thought she could see his eyes shine a bit more brightly. 'Clara, I can't read it. Can you…?' She nodded, and cleared her throat, her hands shaking violently as she took the book from him.

_'Dear Doctor, _

_You are my life. I can't tell you in a single word how happy I am when I'm with you. I wait for the week I don't see you to pass in a second, and whenever I hear you come for me, my heart beats faster than at any other time. I think about you endlessly, and I can't seem to keep you out of my mind in any way. I don't really want you out of my head. Whenever I see you and your smile, my day and my heart just brighten up the second you look at me. I want to be with you for as long as I can, because I love you more than anyone else in the Universe, and probably more than anyone I'll ever know. All I want is to be with you, whenever I can, and I live for the days I travel with you, for the days you hold my hand and touch my face when I feel like nothing is going right. Because you mean the world to me, and I want you to know that I would kiss you given the chance at all. Without a doubt, you, Doctor, are the most amasing, beautiful, helpful and caring person I have ever had the fortune to meet. I love you more than everything in the Universe. _

_'Clara.'_

She looked back up at him, and was surprised to see him staring at her, a wide grin plastered on his face. He hugged her, tightly and warmly. 'Oh, Clara,' he said, his breath tickling her ear, 'you have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that yourself.' Clara tightened her arms around him, and shut her eyes. 'Oh, my God, I was so nervous you didn't feel the same way about me, I almost had a heart attack when you got to the first one, I can't even believe you love me t-' She was cut off mid-sentence by his lips, and she completely melted as he held her, both arms around her, keeping her there. She smiled into his mouth, and thought, 'Oh my God, he's kissing me!' He slowly pulled away, and pressed his forehead to hers. 'And that, Clara Oswald, was me telling you how I feel. How I wouldn't leave you standing out there even just a minute longer because I can't wait to see you. How I wouldn't last a day not holding your hand or holding your face. And now, I just… I think I can't last a day without holding you in my arms.'

Clara couldn't believe what she had heard. She almost asked him to repeat himself, but thought twice; He took things the wrong way so easily, and to say that could have broken his heart. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't ever let that happen to him. Not after what he had gone through losing, she didn't want to bear the burden of hurting him. So, instead, she said the first thing that rolled out of her mouth. 'I never thought you'd say it for me.' She didn't even move when she felt her eyes begin to drop, didn't start for her bedroom. She didn't want to ruin the first real embrace they had shared. So, even when he asked her if she would rather go to her room, she shook her head. 'No,' she said, holding onto his jacket and pulling herself even closer to him. 'I want to sleep right here, with you.'

And they did just that.

* * *

Clara slowly opened her eyes, noticing that the lights in the console room were so dark, they were almost off. The only light was from the glowing column at the centre of the console, and the blue lights in the walls. She looked up, and saw that the TARDIS had made a holographic night sky, which explained the pale blue light that illuminated the otherwise dark figure she had been sleeping on.

The Doctor was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. His eyes twitched behind the lids, which Clara remembered meant dreaming was happening. She wondered what he dreamed about. His home? His family? Her? She would ask him when he woke up. But not now, when his face looked more angelic that usual, when he looked at peace, like a normal person. Well, besides the two hearts that she felt against her back.

She stretched, leaning against him and bringing an arm around his head to bring his hair out of his eyes. 'You are so beautiful,' she whispered. 'You don't think you are, because of what you did. But you are. You did it to save the universe. Had you not, I wouldn't be here with you right now. And I can't imagine life like that.' She kissed his cheek. 'Clara?' He said groggily, opening his eyes like he hadn't opened them for a year. He smiled as soon as he saw her face in front of him. 'You're awake.' He kissed her lightly. 'I heard you talking, and I never can sleep through it if I'm dead from sleep deprivation.' She laughed, and got up, stretching her arms as she did so. She began going towards her room. 'I'm going to wash up, I'll be back in an hour or so.' The Doctor nodded and stayed in the seat, smiling and closing his eyes again.

Clara walked up the stairs, winding her way through the hallway to the bathroom. She turned on the warm water, hurrying to her bedroom to grab a dress and ballet flats, and then going back to the shower, closing the door behind her. As she undressed, she went through what the Doctor had told her the night before, about how he couldn't stand making her wait even a minute longer than 22:00, how he couldn't last a day without some form of contact with her. She had thought it all to be a dream, even falling asleep with him. But waking up, she had realised that it wasn't a dream, that he really did love her. The words bounced around joyfully in her head as she stepped into the shower, not even getting washed, just standing against the wall, letting the hot water soak her hair and skin. Only when the TARDIS let out a jet of cold did she see the machine was tired of her revelling her dream from the night before (where some pretty risky things happened) and wanted her to get out before more ice water drenched her.

* * *

Hope you liked what I have so far! Please review, and feel free to give me any ideas at all. I'm all ears!


	2. Date Number One

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it, I worked on it this morning on the bus to school. Sorry it's so short, but I like it this length!**

**Disclaimer: Own no Doctor Who characters except my AU ones in the future story :)**

* * *

'Doctor, I just wanted to tell you something.' 'Yes, Clara?' Clara was in a golden bird print dress and black ballet flats, her hair becoming waves as it was down to dry. She sat in the chair they had been in the night before. 'About last night. I slept even better than I have the past month, and I think…I think it had to do with you. I woke up, and felt more awake than any other time before I met you.' The Doctor held her cheek, and kissed her, the feeling making Clara's heart flutter in her chest like a hummingbird's wings. 'I hope I can help you sleep better for a long time.' She smiled and nodded. 'I'd like that…'Only then did she blush. He was basically implying that they sleep together. _IN THE SAME BED. _The idea made Clara giggle, in a way she only did when she was embarrassed. Of course, she didn't mind, but just the thought made her wonder what would eventually happen. She was snapped out of her mind palace by the Doctor. 'Clara? Did you hear me? I said you can sleep in my room whenever you need to.' She jumped up and hugged him, kissing his cheek as she did. 'I'll take up that offer more than once, I can assure you, love.' She laughed. 'I've never called you love before… I like it.' They stood there, not doing anything, even a minute after the TARDIS landed at their given location, or as he called it, '_date place_.' Clara smiled and grabbed her red bag, transferring everything inside into another Time Lord bag, which was a small golden clutch that she could hold in one hand. She set her mum's book down on the chair, and, arm in arm, they walked out of the TARDIS, leaving 101 places to see behind them for when they returned.

'What's _binfrad bloo_?' 'Oooh, they have it! I've been wanting to try it, Clara. You should get it.' 'Yes, but _what is it?_'' The Doctor set down his menu. They were at a restaurant on the planet Elianthis, where hundreds of species of alien spoke in English around them. (The Doctor had explained that they were all really speaking their native languages, and that none of them even knew what English was.) '_Binfrad bloo _is a local delicacy, made of ocorn kernels, papyango fruit and blue lemon juice. Apparently, it speeds up metabolism and boosts levels of happiness, as well.' Clara nodded slowly. 'Fine. We can share it. Cos having a huge plate of caffeine might kill me.' He tweaked her nose in a friendly way. 'It's protein.' 'Protein injected fruit?' Clara smirked, taking a sip of her blue lemonade. 'Hardly sounds healthy to me.' He kissed her, and said quietly, 'It's healthy for relationships.' Clara started laughing, lemonade almost pouring from her mouth. She grabbed a napkin, and as it turned blue, she said, 'Don't talk about things like _that_ while I'm eating.' He winked, and said, 'Maybe later, yeah?' She stared at him, and in her mind repeated, 'Did he just say shag me? God, tell me he said shag me.' She kept staring at him even as their _binfrad bloo_ came, and they clinked spoons before they dug in.

'ClaraClaraClaraquesswhat?' 'What, love?' 'ILOVEYOU!' The Doctor was jumping in his seat, his floppy brown hair like a fish out of water. 'ClaraClaraClaraClara! Guess what?' WHAT!' 'I will always love you.' His voice became calm, not fast and energised, and his eyes, his big sad eyes, gave meaning. She smiled. 'I will, too. And, Doctor?' 'Yes, Clara?' She looked down at her hands. 'If you ever, ever leave me, or if you ever lie and leave me standing somewhere to wait for you, I will most likely never get over it.' He held her hand. 'I promise to never do that, Clara Oswald.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and as always, comment and give me ideas! School is giving me writer's block, and I need as many as I can get. Thank you, Whoufflepuffs and Whovians! 3**


	3. First Time

**Chapter 3! This one is ****_definitely _****going to bump the rating up. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series. Which sucks.**

* * *

"Doctor, why are we leaving so soon? We've only just arrived!" Clara was being pulled by the hand through the crowded streets of the huge city moon of Ictheliar, which sustained a population of 10,000,000 with the surface space for only 10,000. He pushed through a band of laughing humanoid jellyfish-sloth crossover creatures, who spoke with a mixture of _zap_ and strange creaking noises. She stepped on one's tentacles, and ran away as she got hissed at menacingly. They ducked underneath a fallen bridge, and as he unlocked the TARDIS doors, he stated boldly, "Well, Clara, I never imagined that this place would become so dull and boring. It used to have a waterslide that went up to the first level of the atmosphere, and now there's only… smelly buildings!" She sighed. "Can we go to a place that isn't a planet? How about… A supernova, or a star cluster, or the brink of a black hole? I want to see something that will make me want to…" He looked at her, still listening, wanting to know the ending to her sentence. "Well?" Clara shook her head. "Never mind…" He shrugged, but she saw the faintest hint of red on his face. He was blushing?

"Well, Clara Oswald, I believe that I have just the thing for you." He turned on his heel, flipping switches and pressing buttons, and the TARDIS jolted, and they set off into space and time, Clara not knowing where he'd take her. The TARDIS stopped as soon as it had gone, and the Doctor put his hands over her eyes. "No peeking. You're the first human in the universe to see this, Clara," She heard the doors open, and when he dropped his hands away, she gasped.

In front of her, seventeen planets were aligned, casting a strange blue light on everything it touched. Clara was at a loss for words. "I… It's beautiful…" He hugged her, and whispered, "You are the same; Unique, beautiful, and the first person I've ever seen with this version of me who I truly and thoroughly adore." Clara turned around, and touched his cheek. "Doctor…Why did you choose me?" He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Because you're special, Clara. You're my impossible girl, the one and only beautiful Clara Oswald." The next moment, Clara was kissing him, clutching his brown hair in her fists, pulling her body closer to his. It caught him by surprise, and when the initial shock vanished, he was holding her waist, kissing her with equal strength.

She broke away, and grabbed his bowtie. "Doctor, come on." He closed the doors, picked her up, and carried Clara to her bedroom. She hastily unbuttoned her dress front, kicked off her ballet flats. His own clothes were gone in what seemed like a second, and his hands were around her, moving up and down her back, up her neck, over her shoulders. She tried to breathe, but her nose was unable to work due to the stress and feelings in her body. She gasped, "Wait, wait!" She broke away from his lips, and was breathing heavier than she ever had in her entire life. Her hair was knotted, her skin hot, and her face burning with embarrassment, but she was not sure why. He stepped to her, and proceeded to kiss her neck instead. "Clara, my little human and breathless Clara." His voice was muffled in the skin of her throat, and she held onto the back of his head. "I think that you make me breathless. Every single bloody time you hold my hand, or hold my face, or even touch me, Doctor, I just... I can't seem to catch a single wisp of air." He chuckled. "I've noticed. If I let go, I hear you sort of choke up, and then start breathing again. At first, I thought it was just the sights. But I noticed it when you were with me in the Heart of the TARDIS, and when I kissed your hand, you stopped." Clara suddenly became aware that she was naked, and flung a sheet over her body. "Oh, my stars. Did we nearly just... Did we almost shag just now?" He shrugged. "I think so." Clara was horrified. They had almost shagged, and I didn't know next to nothing about him! "God, what do you even do to me?" She cried, sitting on her bed and digging her nails into her scalp.

"Every single time I look at you, I can't help but feel like...like doing _that _with you, no matter where we are, is just the right thing! Why do you have to be so damn _perfect,_ Doctor?!" Clara said, making her head spin with all of the reasons as to why she even loved the Doctor in the first place. "You love him because he's smart. Because he's handsome. Because he's everything you could ever want. Because he'll be there for you." When she looked up to apologize, he wasn't there, neither were his clothes. Clara dug her eyes into her palms as she felt tears coming. "I am so bloody stupid! You love him! You fucking LOVE HIM!" She began to cry, sitting there on her bed, with only the sheet still covering her body. She suddenly heard a voice in the back of her head.

"Clara, you are strong. Strong and impossible. You're _his_ impossible girl. You fucked it up, sure, but there will be another chance. If you get breathless, remember that you have lungs and a functioning throat. Just…make sure you don't make the same mistake."

Clara sighed, and put her underwear back on, her dress, and ballet flats. She went into her bathroom, and brushed her long brown hair into a neat ponytail, adding some perfume to her neck found in the medicine cabinet. The perfume glowed golden, and gave off a sort of fruity and tropical scent, which seemed almost intoxicating, attractive, and seductive.

She walked out of her room, which was just outside the control room. The Doctor was leaning on the console, his head facing the control panel, his eyes cast downward. She was the one to break the strange silence. "Doctor, I'm sorry about how I reacted. I was just super nervous. You understand, right?" He nodded, and smiled. "Clara, I do understand. I was…well, to be honest, I was nervous, as well."

Clara sauntered to his side, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "We can try again, you know. Is that good with y…" She was stopped in mid-sentence by the Doctor kissing her again, but this time, he actually tore her dress open. She remembered the voice in her head, and repeated to herself, "Don't fuck it up, Clara, don't you break his hearts again." It worked, and they ended up going so impatiently, they shagged on the console. And they didn't care at all.

* * *

**Well, there it is! The first Whouffle smut of much more! I worked on this a while ago, it's from my old Whouffle story, which was in first person, so it will take FOREVER to change it all to third person, so I might be on haitus for a while, while making gifs for tumblr, too. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Nightmares and Other Things

**Here is chapter 4! I really want some reviews to tell me how it is so far, so when you're done reading, don't forget to leave a comment and a suggestion for anything you want! I love this chapter, by the way, so I think you all will, too!**

**Disclaimer, as always: I don't own any characters from Doctor Who! :)**

* * *

Clara needed to find some way to let out her feelings. The Doctor had taken her to hundreds of places during our designated week together, and had also shagged her more times than she could recall. A journal would be easily read by the prying eyes of Angie, and a laptop hacked by her brother just as fast. She looked around the room that she lived in (really their attic) to try and find something she could use. And then Clara remembered.

**Two Days Earlier, at a market on the planet Terraria.**

_The Doctor gives me a handful of coins, and says, "We both buy a gift for each other, alright?" I nod. "After we buy it, we'll meet up over at the TARDIS. Deal?" I hold out her hand, which he grasps in a warm shake. "Deal." We set off in different directions, and when I can no longer see him, hurry to one stand that has caught her eye. Covered with various objects, from keys to locks, from necklaces to compacted stars, I pick out four things; A silver key that I get engraved with her name and his own in Gallifreyan, a heart lock that changes colours every minute, a small piece of rock that was apparently a part of his planet, and a book that contained a handwritten list of every single place in the universe._

_After buying everything and putting it all in a bag (The book I put in a backpack) I walk back to the TARDIS, and there he is leaning on the doorway, his hair in his face, legs crossed, as handsome as I had ever seen him with clothes on. He grins when I reach him, and he snaps, the doors flying open. I grab his hand and bring him into the kitchen. "I got you these." He looks overjoyed, and at the book, laughs. "I remember writing this. Back home." He stares at the cover for a bit, and then jumps back into reality. "I bought you, Clara, a few things for when the kids poke in your room." He hands me a blank book with "My Life on the TARDIS" painted in gold on the cover, with a place to keep a lock on the side that opens, a golden lock, and a blue box painted to look like the TARDIS. "I didn't buy the box," he says, "It was in the library. You alone can open it; I set it to open to your fingerprints." He picked up the lock. "This opens only when you say your name. Only to your voice." He then dug a hand into his trouser pockets, and proceeded to bring up a golden key. "Keep this with you," he tells me, placing the key into her palm. "It's a key to the TARDIS."_

Clara found the box, opened it, then the lock on the book. She wrote about their journeys, the Dalek she had defeated with nothing but a downed power line in water, the times they made love in the rooms the endless TARDIS held, the way she had cried from happiness when he asked her to marry him, when she had flung herself onto his chest, fallen backwards, and had nearly been mistaken for the King and Queen of England and married in Westminster Abbey in 1562. And how she could do it all again if she was able to. After all, a week can last forever in the TARDIS. Because in there, time never stays in a line. It's wibbly-wobbly. And is also the best thing in the universe.

* * *

Clara wasn't alone. She kept telling herself that in the darkness of her bedroom in the TARDIS, that she really _wasn't_ alone; The Doctor was sleeping beside her, or what she thought was sleeping. He suddenly sat up, clutching her tightly. She tried to calm him down, but he was breathing in hyperventilating heaves, saying over and over again, "She's still alive. She's still alive. Clara's still alive." Clara rubbed his back, and he leaned his head on her shoulder, still breathing like a person who had just lived through Hell and back, which she knew he had all his life.

Clara combed his hair through her fingers, and he started speaking.

"I had a nightmare, Clara. We were on Gallifrey. And I was about to do the worst thing I've ever done. I was about to destroy my people before anything else could go wrong. We ran into the TARDIS, but you fell as we left, and fell back onto Gallifrey, just as the explosion happened, and I felt like a part of me died, like I wouldn't feel happy ever again…" She shushed him. "It's okay. That was hundreds of years ago. You don't have to suffer about it anymore. It happened, and when we dwell in the past, we won't ever be able to look towards the present, and you thought you might have saved it. Remember that. Okay?" He nodded. "Okay…" He stared at her for a few minutes, not even moving from his position on her heart, and Clara felt like he was just listening to the human heartbeat that was now a part of his own forever. She tried to move, but he just held her fast, not letting her body budge. "No. I just…I need to hear it a bit more." He kept his ear there for a while, and when he was satisfied about her steady beat, kissed the area over the vital part of her that kept him sane. "I've been travelling with humans for years, but I've never been able to hear this with my actual ear." Clara laughed. "I'd never need to guess the way your face looked." He held onto the back of her head and brought her lips down to his, her hand going to his cheek. Their lips started going quicker and harder together, and soon he was bringing her tank top over her head as she hurriedly got him undressed.

Once that part was over in a minute, she straddled his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They both gasped; even though they did it hundreds of times, each time felt better and better. She was on top of the world, going up, higher, higher, up to the sky, up past stars, past galaxies and universes. She came back down with the speed of a falling meteor, screaming out his name. The euphoria was huge; they were shaking for minutes, hours. Time was nothing to them. It was just Clara holding him to the solid ground, and he was keeping her from going insane. It was always moments like these little things that made her think that destiny wasn't all rubbish, that maybe they had been brought together in just that way.

The Doctor stirred, and she rolled off of him, landing on her back. He got out of her bed, and before going back to the console room, kissed her, and said, "Good night, Clara." She grabbed his hand with amazing speed, and he turned around. Clara felt like he wasn't staring at her body like he sometimes did. They looked into each other's faces, reading each contour. She sat up on her knees and kissed his hand. "You are mine, Doctor. I want to tell you that. You are mine, and I am forever endlessly and hopelessly yours." Clara saw his eyes shine, and he hugged her, kissing her shoulder gently. "I know. I have been since the second you ran away with me."

After he left her bedroom, she got up, putting her robe on to cover up her naked body. Standing up on her feet, she felt her legs wobble. "Bloody hell, no wonder I felt shaky." she stepped carefully into the bathroom opposite her door, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, fly-aways making me look as if I had been electrocuted. Her skin was shining with sweat, her lips red, and five dark red marks all along her collarbone and neck. I touched one, which was just on the crook of her neck. She grinned. It was over the spot where another had been just days earlier.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but whatever, I love it. If you did, tell me, and if you found something, tell me too! And leave a suggestion for the next chapter and when I choose the best one, I swear by the Angel that I'll say who said it to me! I love all you Whoufflepuffs and Whovians!**


	5. What Real Life Feels Like

**Here is a new chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll love reading it! **

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters... except the newest additions ;)**_

* * *

Clara was bothered one morning, while it was her week at Angie and Artie's house, and she was standing in the shower. She couldn't put her finger on it; just knew something wasn't right. She said to herself, "Clara, calm down, it's nothing. You're fine. Everything is normal. Everything is no…" Her eyes rested on a box that had never been opened, on that obviously should have. She stood there, frozen on the spot, water drenching her and getting into her unhinged mouth and widened eyes. "No. No, no, no, no, no. That's…that's…" Clara couldn't say the word impossible, because that word was completely irrelevant in her situation. "That's utterly possible. Can't be impossible. Shit." She slowly looked down, and finaly noticed what she had been dreading.

A small bump in her middle, the place that the child of the Doctor was growing. She cursed him, loudly, and then apologized to thin air. And then she cried. Not quietly, not in the place she was in. She screamed.

Angie ran in, a look of panic on her face. "Clara, what the bloody hell are you screaming about?!" Clara couldn't speak, only pointed to the box. Angie looked at it, then back at her. "So? It's not opened! You had it last month, Cla…" Her face changed, realising why Clara was crying, why she was pointing, why she looked like she had eaten a large chicken. Angie backed up. "Oh God…Oh my God…" She backed into a wall, and Clara turned off the water. She could hardly see her as the thirteen year old handed her a towel. Clara tried to talk, but her voice broke, and she could only manage to say in a broken voice, "Angie…" The girl held her arms out, and she fell into them. Clara was being comforted by a thirteen year old, who understood the gravity of the situation, how Clara and the Doctor's lives would be affected, how hers, her brothers, her fathers, everyone's. She held her hand. "Come on, Soufflé Girl. You know, the soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe, right? Maybe, just _maybe_, the kid's a part of it. The soufflé's your life. Don't let the soufflé burn this time, Clara. For all of us."

Angie sat Clara down on the toilet seat, and got her pyjamas. "You are going to have a rest day. Art and I will keep you company. I'll tell him you got sick, and so you have to stay in bed cos you can't get out of bed. I'll call The Doctor, and you can tell him." Clara stumbled blindly up the stairs, not even caring that her hair was still dripping water. She fell face first onto her bed, and cried.

"I'm not ready, Angie! I'm only 25! I don't know anything about him except that I love him! That's all! What am I supposed to do!? He's not human! What'll happen when it's born? What if I can't do it, Angie? What if I just break?" She heard another voice that wasn't Angie's. "Because, Clara, because you are an Impossible Girl who can do impossible things. My impossible Clara Oswald. Who can do absolutely anything." Clara jumped up and hugged the Doctor so hard, he had to tap her on the shoulder and gasp, "Lungs, Clara!" She slapped him across the cheek and shouted, "YOU BLOODY, STUPID BEAUTIFUL IDIOT!" She slapped him again. "YOU ARE JUST SO STUPID, BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She slapped him a third time before hugging him again, saying quickly, "I'm sorry I slapped you, love. I only found out today." He kissed her. "You will be fine. We will be fine. I promise."

"Doctor, I've already told you, blue is NOT a gender neutral colour!" The Doctor and Clara were painting the nursery room the TARDIS had provided, and their contrasting colours, her yellow and his TARDIS blue, had met at the exact middle. "And I've told you, Clara, that TARDIS blue is a colour boys and girls like!" She shook her head. "Well, on Earth, it's yellow. No arguments. I'm the one who's pregnant, not you."

He started to paint over the yellow. "No. Blue." Clara painted a line of yellow over his side. "Not blue. Yellow." He attacked her old shirt with the blue, painting a streak over her stomach. "Blue!" She got his own shirt. "Yellow!" "Blue!" "YELLOW!" In minutes, they were putting our hands in the buckets, rubbing paint on each other's hair, face, and clothes. At the end, they were laughing their heads off; His hair was now blonde, Clara's dark blue. He sighed. "Okay. You win. Yellow." She kissed him on the lips, the only area not affected. "No. You deserve the blue. Blue." He hugged her. "I think we need to get this all washed off." Clara smiled, and pulled him to the bathroom. "I think we should."

* * *

That night, Clara couldn't sleep. Her mind was wide awake, but her eyes were exhausted. She kept on thinking the same question over and over again; "What colour will the walls be, when it's born?" She sat up, and sighed. Her head was heavy with sleep deprivation, but also not. Her limbs ached, but at the same time, were just fine. Clara grumbled to herself, "I hate this. Not you, love, just what I have to have happen before you get here." She stood up out of bed, and stretched. After putting on her mum's old University of London sweatshirt and her own UL shorts, she went into the console room, leaning on the main control panel.

"Alright, you're a really smart machine, yeah?" The TARDIS beeped melodically. "And you can scan things pretty accurately too, I suppose…" She repeated the noise. Clara looked up at the still circles of Gallifreyan symbols, the lights that were turned almost off. "So, I have a question. About the baby." The TARDIS was quiet, waiting. "I want to know… if it'll be a boy or girl." Clara brought the screen in front of her, and stared at it until something came up.

"Heart beats: Four. Number of children: Two. Genders: Male and Female. There." Clara laughed uneasily. "I don't think that two children would have 4 heart beats." On the screen; "Time Lords have 2 hearts, Clara. They're half Time Lord and half Human. What would you expect?" Clara sighed loudly. "Is it going to be as long as it normally would? Nine months?" She made another yes noise. Clara groaned. "Nine bloody months carrying two kids. Great." She stopped. "But wait, now we won't have to change the colour of the whole room, just one side!" She suddenly realised how happy she was over this one aspect. "Okay, Clara, you need to sleep before you act any more stupid than you already are." The TARDIS made another sound like a laugh. Clara ignored her, and went back to bed, her mind finally at ease.

* * *

**There is chapter five! I hope you liked it! I think that this is a pretty good start to their future...*damn, that was a really deep thing right there...* PLEASE tell me what you think of it so far! I really would love feedback on it, or I might end up having nothing to do cos I'll think no one likes it... :'( But thanks to all you on the alerts list, it makes me feel loved! :) I love all you Whoufflepuffs and Whovians!**


	6. Telling The Family and Deciding

**Here is chapter 6! Sorry for the really long haitus, I've had a ton of homework lately and my mum blocked the wifi at home, as well...But I' working on fixing the first person still!**

**I hope all you Whoufflepuffs and Whovians like it! 3**

_**Disclaimer: I own no part of Doctor Who, except for the twins. :)**_

Angie, Artie and their father were sitting in the living room of their house, me sitting across from the sofa. Clara was nervous; all attempts at small talk had utterly failed and caused only an awkward silence to occur. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt, staring down at her now slightly larger middle, where the twins were growing. They were now a month old. George was the first one to really speak. 'Alright, Clara, we're all here. What did you want to talk to us about?' She looked at Angie, who smiled and nodded. 'I'd like to take about seven months off at the end of September, so after the next month.'

George stared at her. 'Why will you be gone for such a long time, exactly?' Clara took in a very deep breath. 'Because I'm…I'm…I…' She looked to Angie again, who shrugged, mouthing, 'Have your husband say it!' The Doctor charged into the room, and said, 'Who called me?' Angie looked up at him. 'Doctor, can you please tell Dad about why Clara is leaving? Artie, too?' He nodded. 'Ah… Well, you two, I'll explain it very shortly. A lonely Time Lord and an impossible Human love each other very much.' Clara was petrified; out of all million ways to say 'my wife is gonna have a baby!' he had gone with the most humiliating! George turned a bright red. 'Oh…Okay then…that was a bit awkward... Well, in that case, yes, Clara you can have your maternity leave. I never thought I'd have to say that…' She got up and hugged the three of them 'Thank you, so much! It's just that when they're born…'

The Doctor broke in. 'Wait a minute, did you just use a plural?' She nodded. 'Yeah. I'll explain it very shortly; the TARDIS scanned and told me. Four hearts, two kids, boy and girl.' He grabbed her hands and smiled her favourite smile; the one like a little boy who had just found out that he would be going on an adventure. 'Two?' She squealed with him. 'YEAH!' George cleared his throat. 'Hang on, two kids and _four heart beats_?!' Clara bit her lip. Angie said, 'Dad, the Doctor is an alien with two hearts and a time head. Obviously the kids will have two hearts instead of one. Otherwise, it'd be stupid.'

* * *

It was finally the end of September, and Clara looked more like it was the end of December. It turned out that she had been on the TARDIS far longer than she had meant to be; the week turned into three months, due to the fact that being away for three months with the Doctor could only be a week for the Maitland's. That was the issue with time travel, anyone could end up losing track of it after a while. The day she came back was October 7th.

Clara stomped out of the TARDIS, her stomach bulging out before her in its glory, her hands on her hips, and The Doctor trailing behind her slowly, looking down at the ground. The Maitland family stared at her, open mouthed, as she sat in an armchair, genuinely pissed that they had been gone for so long, but not. Angie cleared her throat. 'Well, Clara…um…you've gotten bigger…' Clara scowled at her. 'I'm twenty four weeks pregnant, Angelina.' She shook her head. 'Sorry,' she said apologetically. 'I just wasn't planning on being more than five months pregnant in a WEEK!'

Her scowl completely engulfed the Doctor. 'You! You said the TARDIS was keeping track!' He shrugged. 'I don't know, Clara, I guess she lost track, too!' She sighed, and pouted. 'Why doesn't she like me very much? It's not like I've tried to blow her up or anything.' Artie got up, and yelled at her stomach, 'HOW ARE YOU TWO? IT'S ARTIE! HI!' Clara shushed him. 'Oi! They aren't deaf, you know! As a matter of fact, they even jumped the other day when they heard a Dalek speaking.'

The Doctor laughed. 'Your face was like you had been hit with a…Sorry. I'll shut up.' Clara looked back at the family. 'So, I'm going to be going around the universe. Just until they're born. Then I'll come back, and in time for Christmas.' Angie looked at her, confused. 'But they're not due till March.' Clara grinned. 'Time travel? Five months in a week?' She nodded. 'Oh, yeah,' she replied, 'I forgot. How could I forget about time travelling?'

The pregnant twenty four year old got up, and stretched. 'Angie, you are so lucky. If you ever get pregnant before you're twenty five, I'll kill you.' She retorted, 'Alright, Miss Pregnant.' Clara laughed, and hugged her. 'Watch it, Crazy Angie.' Angie kissed her cheek. 'Stay safe, Insane Clara.' Artie hugged Clara next. 'I hope you bring lots of presents when you get back. I'll be waiting for you guys.' Then George. 'Clara, I know that Lizzie would be happy for you. I am, too. Just…stay safe. Don't get hurt, and don't lose them.' Clara nodded. 'I promise. Thanks for letting me live here.' She walked back into the TARDIS, and waved goodbye to the three Maitland's, and waited for the Doctor to finally come in.

'Sorry I yelled at you earlier, love.' He kissed her. 'Sorry I kept you for so long.' She laughed and buried her head into his chest, pressing her ear over his left heart. 'It's calming…One main beat, the other faint…It's like rain a bit. Much nicer than only one.' He laughed. 'I think the opposite,' he said quietly. 'Two is far too normal to me. But one heart is the best.' She looked up at him, too short to look straight at him. 'Why do you say that?' He held her face, smiling.

'Because I can only exchange half of me for all of you. And that's just not enough. One would be so much nicer. We'd be equal. But you're better than I am. One heart, the greatest human ever, and you are also the most beautiful.' She shook her head, blushing. 'I'm not right now…Am I?' He kissed her again. 'Even when you can't go through doors normally, you'll be my beautiful Clara Oswald.'

* * *

'Doctor, you do know that kids need names, right?' Clara was sitting in the console room, her now 8 month old bump of baby jutting out in front of her. The Doctor continued flicking switches and throwing levers. 'Well, of course. But I thought you did that after they're born…' She got up slowly, and put her hands on her back. 'Oh, God, I'm already sick of this. I think the Time Twins are, too.' He laughed.

'No, you mean Emma and Edmond.' She turned around, and scoffed. 'OH, NO. I think it's actually Kate and Harrison.' He tweaked her nose and said firmly, 'Clarice and Jack.' Clara grimaced. 'Don't like Clarice. Charlie and Julienne!' 'HAILEE AND EMMET!' She was in his face, staring at him. The TARDIS bleeped, and the couple looked at the screen, where letters were spinning down like the bars of a slot machine. The Doctor crossed his arms. 'Well, we can't agree.' The TARDIS beeped even more. 'Well, those two are not going to be named with the horrible names you two have in mind. I'm going to choose for you. I've loved these names my entire life. Long time, too.' The Doctor and Clara stared at the screen, waiting patiently.

On the screen, two names appeared. 'Marinna and Marcus? Hmm…I like them. Marinna and Marcus…' The Doctor looked like he was thinking about some deep question that would solve every single problem in the universe. But the problem was just two simple little names.

'I love them. They sound perfect! Marinna and Marcus! FINALLY! WE'VE FOUND THEM!' Clara laughed. 'Well, I guess she solved that issue.' The Doctor, who had been facing the screen the whole time, suddenly whipped around. 'WAIT! There's still one more problem.' She raised an eyebrow. 'And what is that?'

'We still have to figure out middle names!' 'Shut up.'

* * *

**There is chapter 6! Leave a comment saying how you like it so far, and if you have any ideas for the future chapters, I'd love to know! I love you all! 3**


	7. Finally Parents

**Here is CHAPTER 7! It is in 2 parts (both in this chapter) and both are in first person. I love it, it's reeeeally cute, and CAT NURSES!**

**Love all you Whoufflepuffs and Whovians!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Doctor Who.**_

* * *

**Part 1: The Doctor**

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital in New New York, where Novice Hame was back in work, and was now helping Clara have our children.

Twins. Clara. My own.

I looked around, the sterile white walls, surrounding me and another man, were seeming to collapse in due to the nervousness I felt coursing through my head. Another strange feeling, nervousness. I was taken out of my state of mental freezing by the man speaking to me. 'First one, eh?' I shook my head. 'No. Number two and three. They're more like one and two, though. She was like the first…' I shook my head, and held out my hand.

'I'm the Doctor.' The other man shook it firmly. 'Pimtorthy Jermane, this one will be my sixth.' I was shocked. Humans, they could reproduce like a bunch of rabbits! 'SIX? Blimey, humans are busy. Sorry, it's just…I'm from the old Earth.' Pimtorthy nodded. 'Yeah. They're a strange bunch, always surprised when a human girl marries a guy like me from the Boeshane Peninsula.'

The place name turned my attention. 'Boeshane? Do you by any chance know a Jack Harkness? Face of Boe?' His blank expression told me otherwise. 'Okay, no Jack.'

Novice Hame walked lightly into the room through a pair of sliding glass doors. 'Doctor? Clara is just fine. So are the babies. She said they're called Marcus and Marinna…' I nodded, walking straight past her and into Clara's section of the hospital room.

The walls were white as well, but Clara had a huge window on the left side of her bed, so big, that every building and skyscraper, every river, every patch of apple grass was visible. She didn't even notice that I was there; she was preoccupied, her right arm over her now flat middle, and the other hand playing with one of the babies' hair. Only when I sat down next to her did she speak.

'My mum always used to tell me that when you see a kid, it's different than when you look at your own. I know what she meant.' Clara propped herself up, and sat against the two pillows that had cushioned her head. 'Which is which? I can't tell…' I asked her, looking at the twins in their box. I felt strange; I never thought I'd have to say those words until now.

'Marinna has a little birthmark on her arm, and Marcus has none. Oh, Mary, shh, shh, don't cry. It's only Daddy. There, there.' Marinna had started to cry, and Clara gently lifted her out of the warm box that held her and her brother. 'Mary, it's just Daddy here to say hi. Yeah! It's only Daddy. Okay, Doctor, you get to hold her. She's got to get used to seeing you.' I awkwardly took my daughter in my arms; I had forgotten almost completely how to hold a baby right. Marinna had one leg sticking out of my hold, and was squirming, squealing at the same time. Clara laughed.

'No, no no, Doctor, you have to keep her close so she won't catch cold. Even here.' Marinna was wrapped back in her blanket, and placed back into my arms. She looked up at my face, straight into my eyes, and I felt her hearts, through the blanket, strong and steady.

My daughter.

My only Mary.

* * *

**Part 2: Clara**

It was over. Thank God it was over. Hours of painful contractions, and 30 minutes of giving birth to twins- having to feel like my body was being torn open twice- was worth more than I could have thought. After all, it's not every day a human has two babies with two hearts each. The weird thing, however, was that the midwife was a cat. A CAT. I mean, sure, they're not _really _cats, but they LOOK like cats. To me, that still counts. I was freaking out that she would accidentally scratch one of the babies, that's how much like a cat they are. But the Doctor obviously had met them before, cos one actually hugged him, and I think he was a bit freaked out that a cat nurse nun was hugging him. But, oh, well. They weren't going to send my children to a lab for having two hearts.

After I was done with contractions and some other rubbish I will never understand, the cat nurse who had helped me put the twins into a box filled with blankets, and flipped a switch, which turned on red lights on the sides that began to heat the box to what the temperature had been, I think, to what they had been used to for 9 months. I smiled, thanked her, and turned my head towards the box, and couldn't for the life of me, look away. I had to touch their heads to make sure I wasn't dreaming or dead and in Heaven.

The Doctor was suddenly by me. I smiled. A new family, all to ourselves, that belonged to no other person in the Universe. It was now me, him, the TARDIS, and our children. And the latter was overjoying.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all liked it! I'm getting near the end of this story, sadly, but the next part, aka the sequel, is being worked on now, too. Again, if you have any ideas at all**_, __**PLEASE**_** tell me! I'd really love to have somebody think of what I should do for the final chapter (It'll be chapter ten, which will be the first hint of a major plot point in the sequel). I love all of you who have been reading since the beginning, and all of you who have just started, and everyone for being so patient! Thank you, loves!**


	8. Taking Them Home to Earth

**Here is chapter 8! I'm sort of sad that there are only two chapters left, but at the same time, I'm really excited to start on the sequel! I've already got about four or five chapters of it written, and I'm almost done figuring out what I'm going to do for the last two of this story. Hope you like this, I love it!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing from Doctor Who. Just Mary and Marcus.**

* * *

Clara was able to leave the hospital after a couple of days, with the twins in two separate baskets, each of which looked more like the kind of carrying baskets for children you'd find in an ancient medieval painting instead of the expected futuristic state of the art robotic box Clara had in mind. The Doctor had insisted on staying in the hospital with them whenever possible, only being kicked out of the room when Clara had to get out of bed and get dressed in normal clothes. As if he hadn't seen it all before.

The TARDIS made a sound like a warble as the family of four approached, the babies beginning to coo softly as the sound grew even quieter. The Doctor smiled. 'It seems that they know that sound.' Clara patted the old blue box gently on the side, just where a scratch was from when she had dug her fingernails into the wood when they had arrived at the hospital, right before her life was turned upside down. 'She made that sound all nine months, love, remember? Even when I didn't know, she made it. She knew. Didn't you?' Another trill. The Doctor opened the door, gently placing the basket holding Marinna into one of the seats, which, as Clara realised, was the one where they had found out they loved each other.

She put Marcus on the one next to her, and kissed the twins on the foreheads. 'We're going to Christmas of 2013, right?' The Doctor nodded. 'We'll stop at the city first, just to get presents first.' He flipped switches and levers, and the TARDIS jumped and stopped in a second. The Doctor was about to go out, when he stopped. 'Clara, aren't you coming?' She sighed. 'They can't be left alone, love.' He nodded. 'Yes, true. I'll be back before you can say "Where's he gone off to?"' Clara laughed, and said quietly, 'Come back as soon as you can, alright?' He kissed her. 'I promise.'

He came back in what seemed to be only a few minutes, and was carrying about four bags worth of things on both arms. Clara helped him put all of them on the ground, and he set about yet again, setting coordinates and taking them back to Earth for the twins' first Christmas.

Within a minute of the TARDIS landing, Angie and Artie were in the time machine, cooing over Marcus and Marinna, completely infatuated over the fact that they were the children of their nanny. After all, they never had expected Clara to have children at all, on account of her slight awkwardness around men. She wasn't around the Doctor, though. Possibly because he was just so different from other guys she had seen on telly and in the street.

They all went into the Maitland home, where Clara's dad, George and Clara's grandmum were sitting in the lounge, watching a Christmas show on the TV. Clara said loudly, 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS!' And a chorus of 'Hello, love!' and 'Are those my grandchildren?' and 'Oh, my God, they're adorable! Welcome home, dear!' greeting her. Her father stood and smiled at the Doctor. 'I've got no idea how you got her to love you, but she must be happy with you. Take care of her, alright?' The doctor nodded. 'You have my word.' Clara's grandmum suddenly was fussing over _him, _poking his chin, saying his hair was too long, but how cute he was. Besides all the weird moments of her being obsessed with his hair and the twins making noises that seemed like talking, that Christmas, to Clara, was the best she had ever had in her entire life.

* * *

**There it is! If you like it, leave a comment, I'm always happy for them! And if you have anything you'd like for the next story, rmember that as soon as it starts, you can give me ideas for what to do. Thanks for reading, Whoufflepuffs and Whovians, I love all of you! 3**


End file.
